The Return
by Shenka
Summary: Sequel to The Search. A year after the death of Three and Virus, the irregular hunters are back to normal, until a mysterious figure appears and the original truth is revealed. (Takes place after X7 and before X8) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Capcom owns Rockman X, Zero, Axl, etc.**

Rockman X Series: The Return

Prologue

It had been a year since the day Three and Virus were gone and everything seemed to have gotten normal and the same after a few days. One and Two were both a little droopy since then and caused many people to get very tired of it. After a few weeks after the death of the two enemies, the brothers decided that they would get their memories cleared out and start a new life.

The head quarters did not argue with this and did as the two suggested. It took them about two days to completely wipe the memories out and do it without any damage and took a couple of days to be activated again after being told that they were completely safe and okay to go out.

One and Two had their memories erased and some other's were now doing better and some were doing worse, except for Mina. Mina was killed during one of the irregular attacks that occurred while she was researching at an inn. While researching, the attack took place and an irregular stabbed Mina on the side of her waist. Mina was still weak like her usual self and her soft skin tore from the blade and fell on the ground unconscious, drifting to the darkness.

But for Yumi and Yuri, they went through same paths and were getting along as good as ever. Yuri remained as a hunter and devoted herself in training now under Zero's order. Yumi, on the other hand, was under X's order and in his unit. Yumi always admired her older sister and also devoted herself in training like her sister.

X was walking down the hall, dressed in his civilian clothes as he went out of the entrance to the city. _I wonder where One and Two are now…_ X thought as he walked past the shops and wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. Of course, that caused him to bump into someone, and he did. The force was very hard and X fell on the ground and so did the other person.

X got up and saw that the person he had bumped into was a reploid and was hurriedly picking up all the papers and books that had fallen on the ground.

"Here, let me help you." X said as he helped pick up the papers that were flying past the reploid.

"I'm sorry, I was in a hurry, I didn't see you there. I apologize." The reploid's voice was very familiar to X and he looked at the reploid carefully.

"…One…?" X said then the reploid looked up.

"Not to be rude but… do I know you mister?" One asked as he got up with a confused face.

"Right, he got his memory wiped out…" X murmured to himself as he looked over at the his clone, who was also dressed in civilian clothes like he was and said,

"Anyway… uh oh, I'm late…" One said as he quickly got his things, thanked X politely and ran rapidly down the road and ran across the street.

"Late…?" X repeated as he looked at the direction One ran to, who was now nowhere to be seen.

X stood their dumfounded when he felt a tap on his shoulder. X quickly turned around to see Zero, in his civilian clothes as he smirked at X.

"Seems like you saw him again after about a year." Zero said as he looked at the street.

"Yeah, he seems to be fine now. Back before, he was really feeling bad about losing his brother." X said with a sigh.

"Even after a reploid self-destructs, at least a small piece of them remains… but there was nothing at all that remained of Three, maybe someone took it…" X added then noticed Zero was dragging him across the street.

"Don't you want to see where he is going? Then come on." Zero said as X regained his balance and walked next to Zero, trying to match his speed for he was shorter.

But little did they know that someone was watching them not so far away.

"Correct, X… I did take his data… but it was not for a bad objective, but for a good one. You'll be surprised." The figure said with a grin on its face.

"Zero, are you sure that he went this way?" X asked, not sure if Zero was going the right way, thinking this was not a kind of place One would go to.

"Yeah, I saw him come here from a long distance, I'm sure." Zero said plainly as girls cooed X and Zero as they walked down the dark alley.

"You were right, Zero, I see him!" X said as Zero covered X's mouth with his hand.

"Quiet, he's with someone else." Zero said as he heard voices, one of them being Ones and the other he was not so quite sure of but was still familiar.

"You're late… again…" The voice said.

"Sorry, I keep getting delays like this… I know it's not good…" One said as he grasped for air.

"It's all right, as long as you don't do it in front of the others so that they won't pick that habit up from you." The voice said as the voice chuckled slightly.

"What are they talking about?" Zero murmured as he felt X tug on his arm.

"I'm not feeling easy with this stalking thing… why don't we just get out there and say hi." X recommended and Zero nodded to his conclusion.

"All right…" Zero then dragged X out of the alley corner to the open, where they both saw One and…

"Two?" X whispered to Zero as he got off Zero's grip.

"Well, we should get going now…" Two said as he walked down the alley to a building, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Okay." One responded as he got all his things and followed out after Two.

"So they are together again… that's… nice." Zero added as he walked out the other direction with X following right behind him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey, Zero." X started, breaking the silence.

"What?" Zero asked, not turning his head so that he won't bump into anything like X had done earlier.

"It seems like One and Two know each other… and they're brothers, so do you think they have a nice relationship?" X asked, thinking it was nice that the brothers can be good friends even if they did not know they really were brothers.

"Guess so." Said Zero as he crossed the street and entered the HQ.

"I'm going to eat my breakfast, see you later Zero." Said X as he turned to the other direction and headed for the cafeteria.

While walking down the hall, X saw Alia, who was holding a coffee mug and carefully sipping on it to make sure it wouldn't get too hot. It had been a year, but the two still did not express their love towards each other yet. X noticed Alia spotting him and waving at him while drinking the coffee.

"Hey, X!" shouted Alia as she finished drinking her coffee and walked over to X.

"How's everything today so far?" Alia asked, and X nodded.

"It's great so far, I saw One and Two just out a few minutes ago. Right now, I'm going to eat breakfast." X finished.

"What do you know, I'm going to breakfast right now too!" Alia shouted with joy, she always wanted to eat with X everyday, for she loved him evermore now.

"Hey X, Alia!" They heard someone shout.

The two couple turned around to see Axl, in his civilian clothes, waving at them. X, Zero, and Axl were wearing civilian clothes because they were off-duty for today and was enjoying themselves by having to have their day smoothly instead of always fighting and having the day go fast.

"Hey Axl." Alia replied as she saw Axl's clothes.

He was wearing a navy blue T-shirt and red pants that went down to his feet, covering his leg. His orange hair was still spiky and instead of wearing his helmet, he had a blue and red headband on his forehead. Axl was also no longer wearing his battle gloves and just wore blue gloves with red on the edge that revealed his fingers.

"Seems like you went outside too, X?" Axl said as he noticed that X was wearing different shades of a long blue shirt and long pants.

"That means you were outside too?" Came Zero's voice as X turned around to see Zero standing behind him.

Zero's civilian clothes were all red and white, red long pants and white t-shirt also without his helmet, his long silky blonde hair pouring freely around the air. In X's case, he had his helmet off too, exposing his brown hair that had two spikes going forward and two going down on the back.

"Yep, I saw One before and saw him running into X, then I saw Two, walking with One. It's pretty neat that brothers that don't even remember each other goes in a same path." Axl said, smiling, the smile that held Three's smile since Three was Axl's copy.

"Yeah." Everyone replied in unison.

"Are all of you going to eat breakfast? I am." Axl said with a smirk as he saw everyone nod and that he was right.

"I'm starving, let's go eat you three." Alia said as she walked down to the cafeteria, dragging X's arm as she opened the door and walked in.

The breakfast for the day was waffles and pancakes, Axl sat next to Zero while Alia on the other hand, sat right next to X, as if she was absorbed into him. Everyone dug in as they filled in their empty stomachs and finished quickly.

"That was delicious!" Axl said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin after finishing glass of milk for reploids.

"You bet!" Alia said as she finished her coffee and X and Zero nodded.

"I'm going outside again, do you want to come along, X, Zero?" Axl asked as he started to the door.

Zero decided to stay and X came along. While walking down the hall, they heard a few voices.

"Hello, commander X!" Yuri and Yumi said in unison as they smiled.

"Hi you two, and you don't have to call me commander, just call me X." X added and noticed that Yuri had her blade out and that Yumi had her hand transformed into a buster.

"Yes, we have been training again." Yumi said as she giggled and felt her sister elbow her slightly on the waist.

"Hey." Axl said as he waved slightly at them.

"Hi, Axl." Yumi greeted as she smiled and Yuri chuckled slightly.

"Hey, Axl, you going outside again? You know, we are off-duty too, so it might not hurt to skip a few hours of our individual training and tag along with you two." Yuri suggested.

"Sure, more the merrier!" Axl said as he smiled and walked on ahead.

_That smile… it always reminded me of Three since he is his original form… but it's just like I can really see Three there inside on him… _Yuri thought as she walked next to Yumi and behind Axl and X.

"Hey I have something to tell you." Axl said to Yuri and Yumi.

"What is it?" Yuri asked, Yumi even more curious than she was.

"X, Zero and I saw One and Two a few minutes before eating breakfast." Axl said and noticed that sisters getting excited.

"Really!" Yumi screeched as she covered her mouth, for having lack of control over her volume.

"Yep, if we hurry, we might be able to see him again." Axl added and walked faster.

"Come on you three, don't lag behind or we might never find them at this speed." X jumped in as he looked around to find the brothers so that the sisters were able to see them again after a long time.

"Maybe we should check the area we last saw them, X." Axl suggested and X nodded.

"Okay, let's begin this search once again." Everyone said in unison as they looked around the city.

"So they are looking for them… well, looks like your time will come soon…" The figure said as it looked out from a window at the irregular hunters.

"Besides it is about time you see them…"The figure said and walked out of the room after that, leaving someone in the room alone.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where, where, where?" Yumi asked excitedly.

"Be patient Yumi." Yuri replied, knowing that X and Axl haven't tracked down the two brothers yet.

"Okay." Yumi answered, still excited, almost hopping up and down, her armor bouncing up and down with her.

Yuri and Yumi was in middle of their training when they met X and Axl, they were both in armor at that time and decided that they wouldn't waste time by changing.

"The alley was the last place I saw them, what about you?" X asked Axl who was looking up at a building.

"I saw them last when they came out of the alley, so I am pretty much the same as you, except I am pretty sure that both of us saw them go into that building." Axl added as he walked over to the building that he had last saw the brothers go into.

"I guess, so want to check this place out? After all, as irregular hunters, we are open to almost every area." X also added as he walked ahead of Axl, with the twin sisters walking next to the teen.

When they entered the building, a reploid behind a counter looked up at smiled.

"Hello! Are all of you here for something, or do you all want to join?" The reploid said happily.

"We're here to look for One and Two… are they here?" Yumi said excitedly as she felt Yuri elbow her again slightly on the arm.

"Did they do something wrong?" The reploid said with a concerned face as if something was wrong.

"No, they didn't do anything wrong, just wanted to visit." Axl said, calming down the reploid who nodded and pressed on the side of her helmet.

"One and Two, there are visitors waiting for you, and they are all irregular hunters! Better not have done something wrong!" The reploid said, giggling in the transmission.

After a few minutes, footsteps were heard and a crowd of reploids and humans came running down the steps and saying random things like 'Have a nice day!' or 'Good bye!'. When the children and all the reploids were gone, one reploid came out of the elevator with red armor and another reploid came running down the steps with papers and books in his grasp, trying not to drop them.

"Sorry I'm late… again." One said as he looked up and saw the guests.

"You're dropping all the papers, you better be more careful." Two said as he picked up all the papers and handed them to One and took all the books, for they were heavier than the papers.

"So these are the people that are here to visit us? Isn't he the same guy that you bumped into?" Two asked as he looked towards X.

"Yeah, I wasn't really looking where I was running, again, I'm sorry." One said as he smiled and he walked over to the reploid behind the counter.

"So these are the visitors?" Asked One, who was dressed in clothes similar to X.

"Yep, just hope you two didn't do anything wrong!" The reploid said as she smiled.

"If there was anything wrong, I would have noticed them coming long time ago." Two said as he looked over at the female behind the counter and sighed. _This could be one of the reasons I'm not comfortable around women… they make me nervous… _

"Anyway, is there something you wanted to talk to us about?" One asked and noticed Yuri and Yumi. _How come… they look so familiar…? It's as if I know these irregular hunters as if I knew them my whole life… _

"Yes, we just wanted to know more about you two because you two remind us of our old friends." Yuri concluded as she walked forward.

"Okay… Yu… ri…" One said and Yuri turned around in surprise, and Yumi gasped.

"Excuse me?" Yuri said, wondering if she heard things and that she head heard wrong.

"Yu-Yuri…" One said as he shook his head.

"One…" Yuri said as she saw Yumi coming towards her and grabbed on her arm.

"I'm sorry, these words are just popping into my head… before anything else, let us introduce ourselves. I am One and He's Two…" One said as he looked at X and nodded.

"I am X of the 17th unit in the irregular hunters and this is Axl, Yuri, and Yumi." X finished and everyone nodded in unison.

"Your name really is Yuri…?" One asked as he looked at Yuri and then flinched.

"Ow…" One said as he rubbed the side of his head with his left hand and sighed.

"Happens all the time… even for Two…" One added and Two just smirked.

"But I'm used to it." Two said plainly.

After a few minutes of talking to each other and getting to know the hunters more for One and Two, the hunters soon learned something they never knew until now.

"So what do you two do here?" Yumi asked as she sat next to One.

"We… teach…" One said as he blushed slightly.

"Teach what kind of things?" Yumi asked, acting as if she was absorbed into the conversation.

"I teach them how to use a buster…" One said as he looked at Yumi whose eyes were twinkling like stars.

"And I teach them about the sword and saber." Two added in and looked at Yuri and noticed that she was blushing slightly when she noticed that he was looking at her.

"You do? That's amazing! Both of you!" Yumi said excitedly, hyper as ever.

"That is pretty amazing I should say." Axl jumped into the conversation and smiled.

"Yeah, I agree." X agreed as he got up and looked at the two copies.

"We have to leave now, it's already almost time for lunch anyway." X said and everyone else got up and greeted them good-bye as they walked to the irregular hunter head quarters.

"They seem… familiar…" Two said plainly as he went back into the building and grabbed One's books and handed them to him.

"I guess our work times over for now, so long." Two said as he waved at One and walked the opposite direction that One was going in.

_I feel so close to him… why, and how…? Are we somehow connected…? _Both One and Two thought as they walked down the street and One laughed slightly as Two chuckled.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"They don't know a thing… and they don't even talk about you, probably because it will be too sorrowful to even talk about it… especially for those that lost their memories…" The figure said again as it looked over at the other figure.

"I understand…" The figure said as it stood up and looked out at the window.

"Then… do you want to see them?" The figure asked as it moved to the side, giving the figure some room to look out the window.

"That will be your decision… I'm just a reploid…" The reploids spoke as it sat down back onto the chair.

"Yes, you do want to meet them, so I'll let you… soon you'll be able to see them." The human finished as it walked out of the room again.

"I am so glad that they are both doing so well!" Yumi yelled as she gulped down her food quickly, talking all abut One and Two, mostly about One, since she liked him.

"Yumi, you're being too loud, remember, we are in a restaurant." Yuri whispered to her sister, noticing that many people were now staring at the loud half-human/ half cat reploid.

"Well, we're all almost done anyway, so we'll get out fast." X said as he drank his drink in a few seconds.

"Yeah, I agree with X." Axl said as he drank all of his drink in one-shot.

"You three sure eat lunch late, I ate mine thirty minutes ago." A voice spoke up and everyone turned to see Zero standing in front of him or her.

"Hello, commander Zero." Yuri said as she stood up and did a salute.

"No need for that kind of stuff." Zero said as everyone finished their lunch and paid then followed Zero out the door.

"I thought you didn't want to come to the city." X asked as Zero talked without turning his head.

"I said I didn't want to come at that time, now this time is different." Zero replied as he saw a figure on top of a building staring down at them.

"What are you looking at, Zero?" Axl curiously asked as he looked up at where Zero was looking and saw nothing.

"Almost got caught…" The figure on the roof of the building thought as it looked down from behind a wall.

"Nothing, I'm just seeing things I guess." Zero said as he shook his head.

"Calm down Yumi, people are staring at us!" Yuri loudly whispered as she nudged her sister slightly and Yumi replied.

"Okay, I'm calm now." Yumi said as she got out of Yuri's grasp and took a deep breath in then out.

"Let's go back to HQ now." Zero said and walked faster than anyone else, for he was the tallest out of the group and his legs were able to stretch out further.

By the time everyone was in their room in the head quarters, Yuri and Yumi were training again, Axl was polishing his guns, Zero was watching the sisters train and X was in his room, on his bed. X had finished his paper work and was lying on his bed flat on the back and staring at the ceiling.

_Mina, Three, even Viruses… they're all gone… Things pass by so quickly… it has already been a year and we finally saw the two again… _X thought as he looked at his surroundings and sighed.

"Death… you can never escape it…" A voice said and X was taken by surprise as he felt someone's hands on the back of his head, supporting it as if it was a pillow.

X tried to turn around but the hands keep his head where it was, making him unable to see who was speaking to him.

"No need to rush it commander X of the 17th irregular hunter unit… I'm not an enemy nor your ally you could say…" X was able to tell that this was a voice of a female and replied back to her.

"What do you mean…?" Before the female could reply, there was a voice coming from the other side of the door.

"You in there? I need to ask you some things, X." A voice came from the door, which X was very familiar with.

"We'll meet again." The voice said as the female disappeared without a trace and X answered the door after rushing out of his bed and opening the door for the person that continuously knocked on the door.

"Sorry I took so long, Layer." X said as he noticed that his bed was a mess after trying to get out of it and Layer noticed that messy bed.

"Were you sleeping and having a nightmare?" Layer asked, her finger pointing to her bed as she used the other hand to brush off her purple hair that was in front of her face.

"No, just I struggled to get out when I was in it and you knocked, I rushed myself a bit too much I guess." X said, noticing that he was blushing slightly from being noticed that the great irregular hunter struggling to get out of his own bed.

"It's all right, anyway, I needed to ask you about something." Layer said as she managed to muffle a giggle and X felt his sweat rapidly forming on his forehead.

"Okay." X replied, struggling to talk as he moved to the side of the door, allowing Layer to come in.

"It's not that big of a thing, but have you seen Pallette? I have been searching the whole HQ possible and I still haven't found her." Layer asked, a little concerned.

"What do you mean you can't find me? I'm right here!" Shouted a female and Layer turned to see Pallette leaning on the side of the door and smiling.

"Where were you?" Layer asked.

"I was at the operating room and I found out that you were looking for me, so I looked for you, so I guess we went to the place that we were at before and kept on going in circles looking for each other." Pallette said as she sighed and Layer got up and walked over to the female operator.

"Anyway, thanks for even trying to help, X. Pallette, let's talk about the missions that are to be given to the other hunters." Layer added as she walked out of the door.

"Okay, so tomorrow, who are we going to give each mission to?" Pallette asked, as she looked at all the data of the bosses and enemy troops.

"Well, there is this one mission where there is a major energy reading and we are to find it. Who should we send for that mission?" Asked Layer as Pallette thought of who to send.

"Depends, is this mission hard or easy? Which do you assume?"

"Most likely a little hard with all these irregulars around this area." Layer suggested as she looked at Pallette.

"Then let's send… commander X and Zero." Pallette finished as she sorted all the papers and placed them in a file, which she gave to Layer.

"All right, so then should we send Axl to a different mission, separate from commander X and Zero?" Layer questioned, knowing that Axl always went to missions with X and Zero.

"I guess so, two powerful and intelligent hunters might be enough, if it isn't and they need back-up, we'll send Axl for that." Pallette said then returned to what she was doing at the beginning.

"Okay, then that's all settled." Layer announced as she went to the operation room after Pallette and thought of all the missions and who else should go to the different ones.

"Nicely done you two, take a rest or both of you will collapse." Zero concluded as he saw Yumi rushing over to the refrigerator and taking out two bottles of water, handing one over to Yuri and gulping the water down her throat.

"Thank you, commander Zero." Yuri said after she drank some of the water for the compliment.

"Boy, am I exhausted!" Yumi yelled as she grasped for air as she finished drinking half the water in the bottle.

"I spoke with the commander of the 17th unit for the irregular hunters, he is a good commander, that I can see in his eyes." The female spoke to the reploid in the room.

"That's a good decision you had made, a good one all right. Making a friendly relationship to someone as great and kind as him…" She spoke again, the reploid staying silent.

"You know, you're not in prison, so you should stop being silent." The female recommended and the reploid finally spoke up.

"Yeah, he's a great friend… and the whole HQ is great…"

The female smiled and she looked out the window, where she saw the people of the city walking and running around the city.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Good morning, Yuri!" A voice shouted through the room, surprising Yuri as she got out of her covers and noticed that Yumi had shouted.

"Yumi, you should be quiet, other people might be sleeping you know." Yuri warned, hoping that reploids won't come to their room telling them that they are too loud or annoying.

"Sorry, but we got a message from Layer and Pallette about another mission." Yumi added as she looked towards Yuri, who was putting on her top armor and shoulder plates and turned her face to her sister.

"What kind of mission?" asked Yuri, curious what kind of job she had to do today.

"It's about searching for any irregulars in the old ruins near Giga-city, Massimo is also going with us for searching in case there is a real powerful irregular that the two of us can't handle." Yumi added again as she brushed her hair with her hand and smiled.

"Do you know about the others?" Yuri asked, curious what kind of job others got for the day.

"Let's see; X and Zero are going off on a mission to find this huge energy reading source, Axl will be their back-up as soon as he returns from his mission which is to spy on the irregulars so called new base, Massimo is going with us, Cinnamon is going with Axl in case he needs curing or if they find anyone injured than she could heal them, Nana will operate with Alia, Layer and Pallette, and I guess that's pretty much all of it. Alia will be the operator for X, Zero and Layer will be our operator and Pallette will be Axl and Cinnamon's operator in case you wanted to know." Yumi said as she stopped to catch a breath after all the talking.

"Thanks, that's more than enough information I need." Yuri said as she finished wearing her armor and headed to the operating room with Yumi behind her.

"Don't be nervous, if anything ever happens, I'll protect you." Axl said as he noticed that Cinnamon was nervous about going to a mission to a so-called new irregular base all by themselves.

"Thank you, Axl. But don't you think this is too much? Just the two of us?" Cinnamon asked, wishing that others could also come with them.

"We can't take too much reploids, if we do, it will be easier to get caught." Axl said as he shook his head and sighed, hoping if there was anyway of cheering Cinnamon up, he wanted to know.

"Okay, I'll try to calm down. Thank you for trying to make me feel more comfortable, Axl." Cinnamon said as she smiled at Axl and the teenage boy smiled back.

"So our mission is to find the huge energy reading source that is near this area, huh?" X said as Zero nodded and swung his blade around.

"Yeah, and we'll get Axl as a back-up as soon as he finishes his mission." Zero added to his answer.

"I'm late, I'm late, and I'm late again!" One shouted to himself as he starting running rapidly again, trying to get there in time as tripped on a rock on the ground and got up to start running again.

"Why are you always so late…?" Two asked as he looked at One, who rubbed the back of his head with his hand, slightly blushing.

"I don't get a good rest all the time, so I get really sleepy…" He said as he looked at Two when he started walking down the alley once again.

"This is becoming a daily procedure." Two murmured as he walked, his arms crossed and resting in front of his chest.

While the brothers were late in their daily work, the irregular hunters were getting ready for their missions. Axl had spent most of his time trying to calm down Cinnamon, and Massimo was lost in the HQ, looking for the twin sisters and found his way to their room, wasting all of his time, and X and Zero were already in the operating room to be transferred to the area of the big source energy.

"You ready?" Alia asked them and X nodded as Alia blushed.

"Transfer commencing." Alia finished as X and Zero were transferred.

A few minutes later, Axl came into the operation room with Cinnamon next to him as she tried to catch up with his speed. Cinnamon nodded nervously and Axl gave them thumbs up and were trans served to the so-called new irregular base.

"Transfer commencing." Pallette said as she looked at Cinnamon, then at Axl and smiled.

When she had first met him, Pallette felt a little feeling inside her that she liked him more than just in a friendly way. Pallette always hid that feeling but knew she liked him and now almost resulting as loving him. She was worried that Axl was going to get hurt and prayed that he wouldn't.

Right after they were transferred, Yuri and Yumi walked to the room and Massimo rushed over to them, murmuring that they were walking a little too fast. Yumi rolled her eyes and Yuri spoke up.

"We're ready." Layer nodded and trans served all three reploids.

"Transfer start."

"Where can this new source be? Alia, do you have any leads?" X asked as a hologram appeared with Alia's picture on it.

"All I have is the information where it's nearby, and my lead is to go north." Alia responded as the hologram vanished and X continued walking north.

"This will take a while." Zero said as a group of irregulars walked by, noticing X and Zero while they were miles away from the source.

"Come on, Cinnamon, hurry!" Axl whispered loudly as he DNA changed to one of the irregulars that he had knocked down, motioning Cinnamon to run across the hall where he was.

Cinnamon stood and nodded as she took a step slowly, then all of a sudden like a lihgitng bolt, ran rapidly towards Axl.

"You really are nervous aren't you?" Axl asked as he smiled at her, telling her that everything will be fine as long as she was with him.

"Come on Massimo, you're too slow!" Yumi complained as she yelled over to Massimo, who was a hundred steps away form them.

"You two are too fast!" Massimo yelled out loud and Yuri turned to the two, frowning.

"We're supposed to look for any irregulars, not to quarrel forever like you two for thirty minutes." Yuri added, timing how long they had been arguing, which was for thirty minutes.

"Fine." Yumi said as she turned with her head high up in the air and suddenly looked to her side.

"I spy with my keen eyes, something called an irregular." Yumi said as she giggled and shot the irregular at that area and more irregulars started coming out.

"Nice going, Yumi, now you attracted them!" Massimo yelled as he stood his ground, preparing to stab his enemies if they got close.

"Now let's not argue again, shall we?" Yuri begged as she formed her two hands into double busters and got into position.

"They're coming." The female said as she smirked and turned to the reploid.

"Your time has come, this is now the time to reveal yourself if you wish." She added as she looked at the reploid and smiled when the reploid nodded.

"Has been a long time…" He said and stood up from the chair and walked out of the room.

"If we're late and the girl behind the counter yells again, it's not my fault." Two said as One sighed.

"I know." He replied and walked faster to catch up to Two.

"Just keep that in mind, One, don't get late again, or it's going to be a bad reputation for us both." Two added as he slowed down for One.

"Okay." One replied as he started running with Two to the building where they worked.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This is going to take a while, with all these irregulars walking around with security." Axl sighed as he peeked in closer and saw an irregular looking in his direction and pointed to him.

"Uh-oh, Cinnamon, stay close." He said as he got out one of his dual pistols and shot them while holding Cinnamon's hand with the other.

"Gee, how many are there? This is just a run down ruins, how is this place so important?" Yuri asked Layer and typed rapidly on the computer system.

"Well, deep inside the ruins is where Axl and Cinnamon is, and where they are is a possibility that it is a irregular basing… at least one of them." Layer responded and typed more to find information.

"Well, I'm enjoying this anyway." Yumi cut in as she punched an irregular right in the jaw.

"You like killing too much for a little girl." Massimo replied as he struck another and another with his weapon.

"Whatever." Yumi said and rolled her eyes while blocking an irregular's attack.

"Just pay attention you guys…" Yuri said as she felt a strong source of energy nearby in the city.

"What is this energy I'm sensing…?" Yuri whispered as a irregular jumped on her and blasted his head off, automatically killing him.

"Come on Zero, we can't dawdle all day killing irregulars." X started as he shot a irregular in the path and ran to the north, where the energy source was.

"I know, go on ahead, I'll block their paths so they can't get to you, Axl will probably come soon." Zero replied as he slashed an irregular with his Z-saber.

"Okay, Zero." X said with a nod and ran faster then started dashing.

"Axl, did you find out if this is a irregular base or not?" Pallette asked as she typed and talked through her COM.

"Yeah, I think this is an irregular base, since there are so many irregulars here!" He said with a shout as he let go of Cinnamon's hand and summoned his other dual pistol.

While doing that, an irregular took this opportunity and shot his arm.

"Why you…" Axl said and shot him back in the forehead, doing an instant kill.

"Let me heal you, so that I won't just become a burden…" Cinnamon said as she healed Axl with her ability.

"Thanks, Cinnamon." The boy replied and continued with shooting again, after turning back to his normal self from the DNA change.

"How much longer, Alia?" X asked through the COM while dashing.

"About five more miles and then you'll get there, X." Alia replied and waited for X's reply.

"Thanks." Alia held her breathe and replied again.

"Hey, X… can I tell you something not related to his subject…?" This was one of Alia's opportunity to tell X what she felt about him.

"Sure, Alia…" X was now sweating a bit of nervousness and thought of what she might say, but he did also want to tell her that he loved her, but couldn't find the time nor place to do it.

"X… I…" Before Alia was able to finish, a light emitted from behind X and the alarmed adult reploid turned and shook his head.

"It's just a transferring process… then that means he's here." X said as the light died down and revealed a teenage boy.

"You're right, X! I'm finally done, and I'm your back up, so here I am! Zero is in the back blocking the irregulars right?" Axl asked as he held his fist as thumbs up and smirked.

"Yeah… anyway, let's keep going." X said and turned to dash as Axl nodded and followed.

"All right." He responded.

"It's time…" The reploid said and that human turned and looked at him.

"I won't stop you, go on and meet them and unite with them once again…" The human said her eyes twinkling as she saw the reploid leave and sighed then looked out the window again, she had a look of sorrow in her face.

"I'm so lonely… you're my only company… don't leave me forever…" She said and saw X walking with Axl far away South.

"It's time that I meet them, it has been a year…" The reploid thought as he walked out of the small house and ran south, where X and Axl came in their direction.

"This is… exhausting…" Yuri exclaimed as she panted, a whole group of irregulars surrounding her and Yumi and Massimo.

"Massimo, do something!" Yumi said and Massimo jerked his head at her.

"Why me?"

"Because you're a guy and you are the biggest one out of us." She exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at him, which got on his nerves and he kept it cool.

"Yumi, mind your manners, he's an ally and we don't want any quarrels distracting us." Yuri replied, punching her sister's arm weakly.

"Okay…"

"Hey X, turn around, here comes Zero!" Axl said as they both turned around all the way, facing a figure with crimson armor that had a bloody sword on his left hand.

"I'm back…" Zero said and X nodded.

"How many kills?" Axl asked.

"17,364 irregulars killed with one hit." Zeor exclaimed as Axl whistled.

They all continued walking north then started dashing, for walking was too slow and will take forever. But then all of a sudden, Alia said through the COM,

"Wait, the energy source is coming towards you in the same speed you are going in! Get ready and make sure it's not an irregular and if it is, you have to retire it!"

"Here it comes…" Axl said as a figure came dashing to them, and X and Zero got in position, Zero with his saber, X with his buster, and Axl with one of his dual pistols.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

While the figure was dashing towards them, Axl suddenly stood up straight and looked up at the sky.

"What're you doing Axl?" X asked and Axl continued to stare at the sky.

"Something else is watching us…"

"What?" Zero said and they heard a loud thump that was getting louder every second.

"It comes!" Zero added and a plasma blast was shot at them.

The three hunters dodged the blow and X and Zero turned around. A large tentacle like object flew towards X and Zero. It wrapped it self around X and Zero and lifted them up into the air. Axl turned around and was hit by the tentacle object when it flew towards X and Zero, knocking him back. Axl was sent to the ground, smashing into the hard soil as he somersaulted and jumped back up. His eyes were wide as he looked at the tentacle like object around X and Zero.

"What is this thing!" Zero yelled and it tightened its grip on him.

"How am I supposed to know?" X said, the grip also tightening on him.

Then Axl heard something else and turned around, just to receive a slight punch into his face. He took a few steps back, his hand on his face as he removed it and looked at the figure that had punched him.

"What are you looking at!" The figure said and it punched him again, his nose was bleeding now.

"You're the most powerful girl I ever had to face…" Axl said, wiping the blood off his noise, and the female smirked.

"You don't even know who I am!" She said and she kicked him in the abdomen, and Axl clutched his abdomen, and heard a low yell.

The teen turned around again to see X and Zero, the 17th unit commander and the Zero unit commander was both getting crushed by the tentacle object, which was tightening its grip every second. A sound of metal cracking was heard all the down where Axl was. It just seemed like slow motion to Axl. The female running towards him and kicking him on the side of his face, and the way X and Zero was reacting to the crushing moment. But then a distant noise sounded and a beam of red light flew towards the tentacles and shot them, and it split in half.

"What!" The female said, sounding very furious.

The figure that had dashed towards them was standing on the ground in front of the girl a few feet away.

"You killed my precious pet… how dare you!" She screamed and another set of tentacles flew towards the figure, which was covered of his image, because there was a sand storm forming in the area, covering everyone's view.

"X, Zero! Where are you!" Axl yelled as he saw a blur of blue and red.

"Here, Axl!" Axl heard X's voice.

"X and I are fine! Try to see what's happening!" Zero yelled and Axl nodded, and he turned around and saw a red beam fly right past him.

"Yikes!" Axl yelped as he saw the red beam fly right past his cheeks, almost hitting him.

Then all three hunters heard a shriek of the female reploid, also possibly an irregular, and the sandstorm calmed and ceased.

"What was that anyway?" X thought out loud and Zero looked across the sand covered area.

"Most likely that irregular was a type of earth." He added and Axl nodded as the figure walked over to them.

The figure had a blue shirt and a blue skirt. She also wore brown leather gloves and shoes. She had long blonde hair that reached to her waist that was braided into one knot. And the female had blue eyes as light as the sky. Then she opened her mouth to say something. The three hunters looked at her, then her mouth closed.

"Hi… I'm Axl, you are?" He asked, hoping to get along with the girl, not frightening her, she was a human.

"I'm X, this is Zero." X said and the female human nodded.

"Let's go back to the HQ." Zero said plainly and turned around, getting ready to walk away.

"Excuse us." X said as he walked over to Zero and whispered to him,

"Zero, what are you doing? She's probably feeling bad now." X said and Zero looked away.

"I have a feeling that she's not who she appears as." Zero, the red demon, said and shook his head.

"Well, we'll see, let's just try to get along, okay?" X asked and Zero finally nodded.

"X and Zero are coming back now!" Axl said and the female nodded, and when the three hunters got back, she opened her mouth again to say something, and her eyes were filled with determine.

The hunters looked straight at the girl's eyes, as the human began to speak.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"I'm Dual." She said, looking at the hunters then at the ground again.

The hunters looked at each other and a voice was heard through X's helmet.

"Are you all there? The energy is not quite by you right now, but it's a bit close." Alia said and Zero looked further out and Axl looked straight into Dual's eyes, even deeper.

Axl noticed something; the eyes were familiar to him. The emerald eyes were just of as another person he knew before. He looked at the girl, who was staring back at him with a 'What' kind of face. The teen just looked away, and Zero's Z saber lit on.

"What are you doing, Zero?" X asked as Zero aimed his saber at Dual.

"Show yourself, you're not who you appear as." Zero said and Dual managed to laugh weakly.

"That you're right on, but I'm your ally, not enemy." She said, and Zero lowered his saber, but still ready to strike.

"You're too cautious now, Zero." Dual added and Zero's grip on his saber tightened,

"Show your true self." He said and Dual shrugged and nodded.

"Just try not to freak out." Dual joked and she was about to talk when Alia talked through the COM again.

"The energy is just staying there. But it's right in front of you." She said and the three hunters looked at Dual.

"You mean she's…" X said, pointing at Dual and Axl spoke.

"No, something's behind her." He said and something glittered behind Dual.

"You're right, Axl." Dual said and a small human-like life form flew to the side from behind Dual.

"Is that…?" Zero said and Dual cut him off.

"An cyber elf." She said and the saber user turned his saber off and placed it on his back.

The cyber elf flew around Dual with joy.

"Hi everyone, I'm Passy." The cyber elf said and giggled a bit.

"Hi Passy…" Axl said and Zero nodded while X looked at the cyber elf.

Passy's design was mostly magenta, and her hair was burgundy, which was tied with a yellow hair tie. Her top part was connected with the bottom design, like almost every cyber elf. It was mostly magenta on the top and bottom, and there was a light color strip going across her stomach in the middle. She had a bright pink cheek and her eyes were blue as the ocean.

"So, what type of cyber elf are you, Passy?' Axl asked and Passy flew over to Axl and flew around him.

"I'm a nurse elf. Dual can explain everything." She said and giggled again.

"X, Zero, Axl, the new source of energy is now with you, so we'll transport you to HQ, want me to transfer Dual too?" Alia asked and X spoke through the COM.

"Yeah, Alia. Dual, do you want to come along?" X asked and Dual nodded as they were transferred back to the irregular hunter head quarters.

Dual was given the guest room where the three brothers had slept before, on the ground. Her hands were on the sheets of the bed One and Two slept before. She felt a tear streaking down her cheek and wiped it. Then she heard someone else stepping in the room and turned around to see Yuri standing at the door.

"X assigned me as your guide for the HQ, I'm Yuri, you are Dual, correct?" Yuri asked and Dual nodded.

Dual walked to Yuri and stared into her eyes, she tilted her head slightly, and curious of why Dual was looking into her eyes. Then Dual placed her hand on Yuri's shoulder and shook her head.

"I already know my way around, it's all right, and I do not need a guide." She said and Yuri looked at the hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell commander X that. I'll see you later, Dual!" She said, waving her hand as she ran down the hall to where X was.

"Yuri…" Dual said and smiled, then walked down the hallway, the opposite direction of where Yuri went, and bumped into someone familiar.

"Sorry! Hey, you must be Dual, right? I'm Yumi! Yuri's younger sister." Yumi said, stretching her hand out for a handshake, which Dual accepted.

"I'm busy right now, so I have to go. Sorry, but bye!" Yumi said, dashing rapidly down the hallway.

After a while, Dual saw Axl running towards him, and stopped in front of him, gasping for breath.

"We're having a meeting, and X told me to get you for it. Come on!" Axl said, grabbing onto Dual's wrist and running down the hall, the girl following him with all she has.

They both came to the room just in time the door was about to close. Dual looked around the room; it wasn't exactly a meeting, but a discussion of the new source of energy, the cyber elf Passy.

Passy was also in the room, flying around, enjoying herself, and then seated herself on the table.

"Dual, come sit here!" She yelled to her, pointing at an empty seat next to her.

She sat next to Passy and looked at X, Zero, Axl, Yuri and Yumi the only ones in the discussion.

"So, tell us more about yourself, Passy." Yuri asked and Passy looked towards Dual.

"Dual can explain all about me. He's a good describer." She said, giggling, and the hunters looked straight at Dual.

_Did she just call Dual, him…? _The three hunters thought as Dual smiled and stood up.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

But the smile quickly left and was replaced with a frown, and Dual faced the door and yelled out,

"It comes!" But the voice was different, more of a male's voice, and as Dual said those two words, a robotic hand came crashing through the wall, and grabbed a certain unfortunate reploid in its grasp.

"Agh! What is this thing!" Yuri screamed and kicked her feet, trying to get out of the grasp as Dual stood up from the fall and a light surrounded her body as her shape began to mold.

"It… It can't be!" Yumi yelled as she saw the shape that Dual's body was changing to as the light covered her and Axl replied,

"Yes it can be! I knew it, Dual's the long gone Three!" he yelled as the light faded, revealing a reploid known to be dead with armors of light and dark shades.

"Three!" Yuri repeated and then yelled in pain as the grasp tightened, blood dripping to the ground.

"Let go of her, you worthless piece of junk!" Three now known as Dual, yelled as he summoned his pistols and shot the fist.

"Then surrender yourself to us, Dual!" A male voice said, and a image of a reploid appeared in the air, in front of Dual.

Dual furiously shook his head.

"There's no way I'm joining outcast reploids like you!" He yelled, and the replodi in the screen smirked.

"Then I'll kill the girl you care for." He said, and the grip tightened, and Yuri screamed in agony as X and Zero tried to damage the fist, attempting to free the captured reploid.

"Using a girl as a hostage is cowardly!" Axl yelled and the reploid laughed quietly, and then busted out with laughter.

"Hahahahaha! If you want to ensure your safety, then Dual must join us, and if he doesn't then his pathetic creator will also die to the cause." He said, and an image of a human appeared, yelling something, but it couldn't be heard.

"It's soundproof, so her advices won't get in my way, so if you resist, then both these girls will die." He said and Dual clenched his fists, and Axl realized who the girl in the image was.

"I met her before… she bumped into me, and it felt like she did it on purpose… so can it be that she got my DNA at that time…?" Axl murmured and then snapped out of his imagination when someone grabbed his wrist.

"Come on, help me sister!" Yumi yelled, and Axl nodded repeatedly and got out of her grasp, and got his dual pistols out and started shooting at the fist multiple times.

Yuri screamed in pain even louder, and Zero's hand was getting a little tired from slashing so many times and X's buster was ready to take a break. But all of a sudden, the fist let go of Yuri, who fell to the ground with a loud thud, and it trans served out, revealing many reploids behind the wall with the hole, looking at the fallen hunter.

Yumi yelled her sister's name and ran over to her then sat down next to her. Yuri was breathing heavily and blood was dripping from her waist to the bottom of her boots. Yumi was almost at tears and Yuri choked out some words.

"Is this… my end…?" She managed to say, and Yumi shook her head as Yuri's grip became weak, and Yumi was the only one holding Yuri's hand.

Yuri was now from the damage she had received with her fragile armor, dead, and Yumi screamed. Then she made a crazy decision and looked at Dual. She smiled and spoke up of her plan.

"If she leaves… I'll leave with her…" Yumi said, her fingers wrapping around her sister's blade, and pulling it towards her abdomen.

She managed to grin before she stabbed herself in the stomach; she committed suicide just to join her sister. She fell to the ground, motionless, and Dual ran to her and knelt down.

"Yumi… Yumi…!" He got no response, and he punched the ground as hard as he can and lifted his head up to see the ceiling.

"No...NO!" He yelled as he placed his hands on the wall, and started ramming his head into the wall, and managed to stop after a few seconds, blood dripped down his helmet to his face as he looked at the two sisters, side by side to each other, both of them dead.

"Why… Is my life cursed in a way!" He screamed as he caught a glimpse of two reploids standing in the crowd, he saw them clearly, and he calmed down and smiled weakly and looked in their direction.

"Their memories… are gone from what I heard…" He said, walking over to One and Two, and One looked at him with a child's face.

"Hello…" He said, and Dual smiled and looked at Two, then at one.

"You two… be sure to be good citizens, okay?" He said, walking away and knocking every minor object with his feet and fists.

"What…?" One said, confused, and Two gave a confused look.

"Seems like he somehow knows us…" Two pointed out and One nodded.

Author's note: Okay! I am going very sloppy with this work for some reason, possibly because I got another fan fiction going and I want to write that one more than this one! XD I'm sorry if it's turning out more weird and you are not enjoying it, it's just; I'm not in the mood to write right now! I'm sick with flu or a cold, and a sore throat! Sorry everyone, and please review! I want reviews! Only Prjct. War is reviewing and many thanks to him! Anonymous reviewers can review too! Please review, and btw Prjct. War, I like your fan fiction! But nonetheless, even if you don't review, I'll finish this fiction, I never leave a work incomplete! I'm sorry for those that liked Yuri and Yumi because I killed them off…. Didn't know what else to do with them… fear not, I will continue! XD-


	10. Chapter 9

Hey, I'm finally doing the review response system! People somehow really like it when you reply their review, most likely because they can communicate- 

Review Response:

To Prjct. War, now my only reviewer: Thank you so much for reviewing! Thank you, I feel much better now, I'm going to try to finish this one WITHOUT making it weird, although chapter 7 was somewhat weird. Yes, you're never going to leave my writings to rot! I want someone to read it you know. Thx and I hope you'll enjoy this fiction.

Chapter 9

X, Zero, Axl, and Passy was looking in the direction where Dual walked off to. Then Passy noticed that the image of the male was still there, and he was trying to muffle a laugh. Passy flew to the hologram and placed her hands on her hips.

"Why do you think it's funny?" She asked, and the male screamed out with laughter.

"It's fun to torture in my nature… and I'm not going to get criticized by a mere cyber elf like you!" He said, and out of the hologram, a whip-like object came out, and wrapped around the magenta cyber-elf.

"Let go of her filthy junk." A voice said and something flew and cut the whip-like object, and Passy flew away to the three irregular hunters.

"Who!" The male shouted and looked at where the plasma came from, to see X and Zero standing there, X's buster in session.

"What? But X and Zero are over there!" He looked at the X and Zero that was with Axl and Passy, then looked at them, and then smirked.

"I see, it's Plasma and Saber." He said and Plasma grinned.

"But I'm known as One!"

"And I'm known as Two, but now I am using my real name, Saber. Besides, getting our memory replaced doesn't mean we can forget forever! Out memories slightly came back!" Two shouted, now known as Saber, his original name.

"So, Plasma and Saber, formerly known as One and Two, join me?" He asked and Plasma shook his head and Saber looked disgusted.

"Like we'll join you!" Another voice called out, and the two clone reploids turned around to see Dual, formerly known as Three (A/N: Know more about him by reading the first sequel!) standing at the hole in the wall.

"Dual!" They both shouted and Dual smirked.

"Listen up; we'll never join you Virus so give up!" He yelled and the boy frowned, his eyes twitching slightly.

"It's… It's Blake!" He yelled, and Dual frowned this time.

"Changing your name won't make any difference!" He snapped, and Virus, calling himself Blake, shut his eyes tight and screamed.

"I don-You, you don't under-I don't care about your pa-no!" Virus, or Blake screamed, holding his head and shaking it violently.

"What's going on here!" Dual shouted, and Blake lifted his head, his eyes were turning red from brown, and he smirked.

"Guess what, I'm back!" He shouted, cackling, and then stopped after a few second.

"But-but not all the way…!" Blake said again, and Dual was getting confused, along with Plasma and Saber.

Then it hit him, Dual knew what Blake meant and responded to his sentence.

"Virus! You're that Virus we fought last year, controlling other innocent reploids and humans!" He said, and Plasma and Saber looked at him.

"What do you mean last year?"

"Possibly, we got our memories deleted again…" Saber pointed out, and Dual filled him in.

"You see, our memories malfunctioned after we got separated from our creator, and we named each other by the name One, Two and Three. But a virus created by a human named 'Mina', accidentally made a virus, and he can control humans and reploids. After we got controlled, I self-destructed, trying to take Virus with me. Both of you got so frustrated and droopy, so you both decided to get your memories erased. You may have gotten the memories of before we got separated from our creator, but your memories of after are still remained deleted. But when I got back, Virus also must've come back with me." Dual announced and Plasma and Saber nodded.

"And now… he's controlling another reploid named Blake…" Plasma said, and sighed.

This was going to be another fight among the virus and the hunters with the trhee reploid clones.

hahah! Virus is back! I know, he's such a pain, you never know when he'll die. Thx for the review Prjct. War, you're the only one that's reviewing, somebody else review! Okay, that's all for this chapter, I'm getting a bit closer to the end I think… I don't even know the full story line XD-


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Passy flew towards Axl and whispered to him.

"There's no choice, tell them I left, it's for everyone's good." She said, as she flew away and Axl nodded slowly.

"This is stupid." Saber said plainly and Plasma looked at him.

"Although I'm the youngest, you act like the child." Plasma pointed out and Saber glared him a death look.

"Cut it out you too, doesn't really matter who's older and who's not." Dual said, and the two brothers respected their oldest brother and nodded, then stopped arguing.

"Huh, seems like this reploid is getting a little board to play with, I guess I'll switch." Virus said playfully, or pretending to, and all of a sudden, the controlled reploid fell to the ground, unconscious, Virus left him and decided to go to another person or reploid's body to use.

"Watch out!" Axl yelled as everyone ducked down as Virus flew towards one of them, but missed, for they had ducked.

"I hate getting controlled." Dual blurted out and Plasma nodded.

"This is total crap." Saber blurted out also, and Plasma glared at him in a don't-use-bad-language face.

But just as Virus flew towards Axl, something flew and landed on the ground, blocking Virus' path to the teenage reploid. Virus and everyone looked up to see someone standing on the table, Virus' eyes widened.

"You! Didn't I lock you away?" He said in a confused tone, and the girl smirked.

"That was just a hologram; feast your eyes on this, Virus! Dual, Saber, Plasma, gather up!" The teenage girl yelled and the three reploids gathered close up and nodded.

"Do it! Triple fusion!" The girl yelled as the three brothers' glowed and they were fused into one, creating a reploid with new designs, and much more powerful.

Dual, Saber, and Plasma's fusion's name was called Fusion. He had a hair design of Dual's but had a blond color of Saber's, and the armor were Saber's designs but had Plasma's colors to it. And his weapon was three of the brothers' weapons, Dual Pistol, Saber, and the Buster.

"You will pay for messing around with everyone. Especially our creator and mother Aliel!" Fusion yelled, shooting the buster at Virus and he quickly dodged, and randomly flew to anyone, trying to get control of someone.

"He looks like a total idiot, flying like that; it makes him look like a fish." Zero commented and Axl stifled a laugh as X glared at Zero for joking at that time.

But then, the three hunters noticed that Virus was randomly flying towards one of them, and they all moved, but Virus suddenly turned, due to the random flying, and managed to get himself into someone.

Fusion gasped as the reploid held his head in his hands, and shaking it violently. X was not infected, nor Zero. Virus had gotten into none other than Axl. Axl screamed in pain, and Aliel gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

Axl's eyes turned red, and he had a wicked grin on his face, which caused X and Zero to step back a few steps, surprised. He summoned his dual pistols, and were about to shoot them at Fusion when…

"Stop!" A voice called, and flew towards Axl, and knocked the guns off of his hands.

"It can't be!" Fusion said, and the flying object winked at them.

"It can be, thanks to Passy!" Yumi said, and Passy came, along with Yuri.

"What?" X said, confused, and Yuri spoke.

"Passy formatted our data to the cyber-elf form before we completely died." She said, and Zero whistled a wow.

"We'll help you!" Yumi yelled, and Passy giggled.

But soon, the happy reunion was ruined as bullets suddenly flew towards the three cyber-elves, and they all dodged the blows.

"Sorry to ruin your reunion, but I got my own business." Axl, controlled by Virus, said, and Yuri frowned.

"Axl, open your eyes! You're stronger than that! Please!" She yelled, and Yumi looked at her in awe.

"Axl please!" She yelled as Axl started beating the pulp out of X, who wouldn't attack Axl.

"Axl, stop! You can resist!" Zero yelled, grabbing Axl by the arm to stop him, but the teen just went berserk and kicked Zero on the side, then shot him in the chest.

Zero winced in pain and X started screaming as Axl continued to beat him and now start shooting him. Fusion was frozen by shock, and the cyber-elves were also frozen too. Was Axl going to get control over himself and stop? Or will everyone die before he never can?

Hahah! I am getting soooo sloppy! I don't really care, but I'll try to make it good so Prjct. War can enjoy it. Who else can enjoy it when no one else is probably reading? XD thx for keep reading this Prjct. War, I think this fiction is going to be over soon. Too bad isn't it? And Yuri and Yumi aren't exactly dead!-


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

In his mind, Axl was fighting like Dual, also known as Three, had fought him before. He was getting some progress, but Virus just got stronger and stronger. Then Yumi suddenly piped up.

"Axl! We'll help you! Just hang on!" She yelled as she flew over to Fusion and started yelling again.

"You can do it, Axl! You can do it!" She yelled, and Axl suddenly hesitated, standing in front of X, ready to shoot X in the forehead.

Then Axl dropped the gun, and held his head in his hands again. He murmured some words to himself and groaned.

"No… No…" He kept on repeating, and everyone stared at the teen who was struggling to resist.

"Axl…" Aliel whispered as she looked at the teen that was now shaking and slightly laughing.

"Isn't it… odd?" He then said, and turned around.

Everyone watched as the teen walked to a broken part of the window, and looked down the window of the tall building. Axl faced everyone and smiled.

"Seems like we're going to be doing the search again!" He said as he jumped backwards, falling out of the building.

"AXL!" They shouted as the reploid continued falling down the building, relaxing.

"He's gone mad!" Plasma said as Fusion separated into him, Saber and Dual again.

"He's done it to keep us out of his touch of getting hurt…" Saber pointed out, and Dual looked at the window.

"No… he did it, because he knew he'll be okay and everyone else will also be too…" He said, and the two brothers nodded.

"Oh boy, seems like we're going to be doing 'The Search' all over again!" Aliel said, repeating what Axl had said earlier.

"Let's find Axl and cure him!" Yuri said and Yumi hopped around the air with joy.

"This is going to be the best rescue ever!" She yelled, and Passy just smiled.

"What are we all waiting for! Let's go!" Zero shouted as he pushed Plasma and Saber gently to the side and ran to the open hole in the wall.

"All right. Axl, we're coming." X murmured as he dashed after Zero, and the rest followed.

Meanwhile, Axl fell down the building as he flickered open his eyes and saw the city upside down. He chuckled at how the city looked. To him, it looked like a city popping out of a sky. Then he felt a pain in his head and winced a bit.

"How much longer do I have to put up with this…?" He asked himself, sounding frustrated.

After a few seconds, Axl felt tired. Tired all over, his head was hurting, his hands and feet were numb, it was a total disaster for him right now. Then he slowly closed his eyes again, drifting to a slumber. Then everything blacked out for him, as he slept, not knowing whether he actually hit the ground or not.

"Come on, let's go quickly!" Dual yelled behind him as the cyber elves and his younger brothers followed.

"We're going as fast as we can! You were made before us, you're the oldest!" Plasma shouted out and Saber rolled his eyes.

"Just go…" He said and Aliel giggled.

"Come on, Dual's right. Let's go!" Yumi yelled, and Yuri rolled her eyes too.

"Yumi, you still have to calm down…" She murmured and Yumi placed her hands on her hips, and then muffled a laugh.

"Come on, all of you. Let's go find Axl." Aliel spoke and everyone behind Dual, X, and Zero nodded and dashed faster, and Aliel yelled again.

"But don't leave me!" She said, and something came up next to her.

"A land chaser?" She questioned herself, and she knew it was for her to use for this time.

She sat herself onto the chair of the vehicle, and started the engine. Then she rode after everyone else, matching their speed.

"Heheh, sorry." Saber said, and Aliel just raised a brow and giggled again.

"Another search… right after a year…" X murmured as they now continued a new and another search, for Axl again…


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Axl woke up with an intense headache, and noticed he was in a room of some sort. He looked around, only to get someone right in front of him, pushing him back down onto the ground.

"Stay down… or die…" The figure said, it seemed to Axl that it was a male.

"What," Before Axl can finish, the male interrupted him.

"Do you want to die or what? Stay quiet!" He hissed, and there was a clanking noise from nearby.

"Shoot, stay down and stay here." The male said as he ran off to where the noise came from, and Axl was at unease.

He sat up, and stayed there until foot steps were heard, and he knew that the footsteps belonged to the male he had seen when he woke up. But then, he remembered something.

"Wasn't the virus inside of me?" He asked himself quietly, and a voice replied back.

"He was. I just got rid of him from you with a vaccine." The same male's voice said, and Axl turned around to see the figure holding something.

"What's that?" He asked, and the male looked at what he was pointing to.

"That's the reploid that followed me here, possibly trying to get to you." He said, and Axl was now confused all the way.

"I see you're confused eh? Don't worry too much." He said, and the teen looked at himself.

Axl had bandages here and there all over. He knew that it got there when he fell to the ground, but he should've been dead when he fell all the way to the solid ground. Was it that the male somehow changed it around?

"You did fall and hit the ground, but you weren't really in a bad position when you landed." He said and turned around and faced Axl, holding a tray with a few things on it.

"If you want to recover and don't want permanent scars, then you better hold still." He said, and the other boy on the ground held still, allowing the male to heal what he was able to, then the boy pointed to a table without looking.

"Your wrist armor and helmet's over there, it was broken, so I fixed it." He said, and Axl nodded.

"Say, that's your name?" Axl asked, and the male froze at this, and chuckled to himself.

"Heheh, I really don't have a name." He said, and Axl was quite surprised, this reminded him of the three brothers.

"You know, three brothers didn't know their names until later, so you're kind of like them when they didn't have names." Axl said, and he chuckled more at this.

"Actually, I pretty much jump started, and some of my systems were damaged due to that, I'm different from others, I don't fit in." He said, and Axl looked at the figure.

His design was plain, only lines and no shapes or object of design, just bare. His whole color was of black. This made him most likely a type for moving around at night and being stealth. But his lines were white, going across, the other way than Axl's, which went down and vertically.

"Did you name yourself anything?" Axl asked, and the boy sighed.

"I don't really care, besides, who would call my name? You're the only one that knows I even exist." He said, and Axl was in another surprise.

"You mean, I'm the first person to ever know you ever since your activation?" The male nodded at this, and then he spoke.

"Seems like you're still confused with other things, let me tell you. Virus, well, I pretty much made a full vaccine for it, but he's still out there, somewhere… He's not dieing easily, but he's easier to wipe off than Sigma I'm sure." He said, and Axl nodded again.

"Tell me, would you describe me as your… friend?" He asked, and Axl looked at him.

"Of course, you saved my life!" He said, and the boy got up when he was finished, and grabbed Axl's wrist band and helmet, and gave it to him.

"Anyone could've done that. And your friends are looking for you." He said, and a picture of everyone running, dashing, riding, and flying was shown as the boy turned on the computer like object, and Axl finished putting on the rest of his armor.

"So… are we going to say bye now, or are you going to come with me?" Axl asked, and the boy laughed at the thought.

"I guess I'll stay here, see you later Axl!" He yelled as he ran and jumped off a broken window in the open building Axl was in.

Axl smiled, and got up. He watched down the window as the male ran in the shadows of the wall and streets, he almost seemed invisible. He made a new friend, a good friend.

"Will I see him again? He's a nice guy; I better join up with my friends now." Axl talked to himself and ran around the area, trying to find his way out, and finally found an exit.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Axl ran to the entrance and covered his eyes. The light brushed against him as he smiled and walked down the sidewalks, trying to figure out where he was. Fortunately for him, some people in that area was very generous and nice. While Axl looked around helplessly of where he was, someone seemed to notice that he was lost.

"Are you lost? This is your first time here isn't it?" A girl said, she was about Axl's height, and possibly just got into her teens.

"Yeah…" He said, thinking himself as such an idiot, an S class irregular hunter, lost out in a simple town? What kind of joke was that?

"Well, if you want to go to Giga-city, then go down that block and you'll see it, and if you want to go to the irregular hunter head quarters, it's to the east, which is over on the left side." She said, and Axl nodded.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said as she watched Axl dash to the direction of where she said the IHHQ was.

X, Zero, Passy, Aliel, Plasma, Saber, Dual, Yumi, and Yuri dashed down the side walks, and started walking for they needed a rest. X kept on walking, but Zero was faster and got ahead of him. They were able to hear some people pointing at them and whispering excitedly, most of their talk was about how… 'Good looking and cute' Zero was.

"Do you think he's safe?" Aliel asked, and Dual palced his hand sbehidn his head.

"I don't know. But there certainly was a huge crack in front of the HQ where he should've fallen. He either was taken by someone else or went somewhere on his own for some reason." He added, and Yumi giggled.

"Would you think he'll go somewhere by himself without having anyone help him around?" She said.

"Well, all he has to do is use his DNA change and heal himself with a reploid's DNA that can heal." Yuri pointed out, and Yumi nodded.

"Say, where's Passy?" Aliel asked, and Yuri looked at her.

"She knows we can handle this, so she left for now… But I don't think she'll come back, she went somewhere else." She reploid, and Aliel continued to walk.

Axl continued dashing down the road, and saw a familiar site.

"Almost there…" Said Axl, and continued to dash faster.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Yumi said, placing her hand behind her ear.

"Hear what? You're a cat type, so you can hear well.' Yuri pointed out, and Yumi focused on listening.

"The vibrations of someone's footsteps… they're just like Axl's!" She yelled.

"Really! Then we're getting closer!" Saber said, and they started dashing again, this time, towards Axl.

Axl started walking, he was getting a bit tired (well duh, he fell off a building and crashed down and just recovered) and fell down to the ground, wanting to rest. But he heard a rustling in a bush nearby and sat up, just to get knocked down by something that flew towards him.

"Ow!" He groaned as he saw what had madly dashed towards him and knocked him down.

"Owie… sorry!" A young male reploid said as he rubbed his head, trying to ease the bruise.

"It's okay… say, why were you running? Is someone after you?" Axl asked, and the boy replied.

"I was walking down the alley like I always did, and I heard some noises and yelling. Far as I know, someone was getting hurt. And I think the person that attacked spotted me, he's been trying to get to be from then, and I'm running! He's nearby! Can you fight? Can you protect me?" The young boy asked, and Axl nodded.

"So you're hiding by the boy…" A voice said as a figure came out of the bushes, and the boy shivered.

The figure looked like he hadn't rested in days and had a maniacal smile in his face. The figure had a cloak that covered his designs and the rest of his body.

"Since both of you saw me, I'll just kill you both." He said, raising his hand, and slamming onto the ground by the palm of his hand.

It created a shockwave that rushed rapidly towards the two males, and Axl turned around quickly.

"Move!" He yelled as he pushed the boy out of the way, and jumped up into the air, and landing onto the ground safely.

"I'll hit you this time." The male said as he raised a rod, heavy and strong enough to make a hole in a wall, and was about to slam it down onto Axl when-

"Stop!" A voice called out, which was very familiar to Axl's.

"What! You're still alive, I thought I beat you to your death!" The male yelled out as the beaten male chuckled.

"It's not that easy to take my existence off even though no one knows of it!" The male yelled.

"You!" Axl yelled, it was the boy that had saved him, the same boy that had recovered him and fixed his helmet and wrist armor.

He was beaten up very badly. He had blood on his arm, his face, and his legs, everywhere. His armor parts such as his wrist pad, and shoulder pads were broken off, and his helmet was taken off, and he was holding it. His helmet was cracked, so he had no choice but to take it off, revealing black hair that was pretty long, but an average length.

"Nice to see you again Axl. This male here is controlled by Virus, he's trying to take those that see him their existences off." The male said, and Virus looked at him.

"I'll start with you by finishing you off!" He yelled, and slammed the rod down onto the male's head.

Or so he tried. The male suddenly vanished and reappeared behind Virus, and stabbed him in the abdomen from the back with his sword. He pulled it out and slashed him in the back, and blood poured out from the back. The little boy grabbed onto Axl's leg, which was almost the highest he was able to go as they both watched the male and Virus fight.

"You'll be easy to finish off!" Virus yelled, and grabbed the male by the arm and threw him down onto the ground.

"Why are you so determined to kill me than the others!" The male yelled out loudly, and Virus laughed evilly.

"It's simple, failures are garbage. And you're one of them!" He yelled, and the male froze, shocked to hear such thing.

"That's not true!" Axl yelled and the little boy yelled loudly,

"Yeah, that's not true!" The male then moved to the side, avoiding Virus' attack, and Virus laughed again.

"It's true, why else do you think I was made!" he yelled, and the two male reploid were shocked, but the little boy was confused.

"Go back, you don't need to be here, you're safe." Axl said to the little boy, and he nodded as he ran off into the open side of the town, where he was safe and to blend in.

"Let's do this Virus!" Axl and the male shouted as they both got in a battle stance to fight Virus.

This was another battle between Virus and Axl, along with a friend or foe.


	15. Chapter 14

Oh my, I haven't updated in a long time! Sorry for the delay everyone, especially Prjct. War. I am sorry for not updating in such a long time, a very long time. On with the fanfiction at last!

The male looked at Axl, then slightly frowned.

"What?" Axl replied as he noticed him staring at him.

"Can you let me fight alone...?"

"What! Why...!"

"This was my fight from the beginning, for some reason, Virus seems to have a grudge against me." He replied, and walked over to Axl.

"Sorry, but I have no choice." He said as he punched Axl in the stomach hard, and kicked him out of the way.

"Seems like you've rid of your ally. Why do such thing? Now you have less chance of winning, especially if you were beaten like that." Virus commented.

"It's not your buisness to be sticking your snobby nose in that matter Virus." The male snapped.

"Well, let's continue the fight shall we?" The male added as he took out his saber, and charged towards Virus.

Virus leaped out of the way as the male reploid took a stance of an fencer, trying to stab Virus.

"Is that all you have, weakling...! No wonder you were replaced...!"

"Replaced...?" The male replied as he gave a concerned look.

"Yes, you were replaced. By none other than your creator..."

"Mina." Virus finished as the male got into an shocking sense.

"Mina...! Wasn't she a person that died a few months ago, and helped defeat you a year ago!"

"Yes... and she created you, but you were a mere failer." He said as the male shook his head in shock.

"Believe it... Kazu." The male's eyes widened at that word.

"Kazu...! M-my...-"

"Your name, yes... Kazu, do you have any idea why Mina replaced you with me?"

"She never replaced me, she just made you in case I somehow went wrong."

"That is like being replaced, and besides, both of our programs went wrong, so we ended up as an virus."

"You mean you ended up as an virus. I ended being a reploid when I was supposed to have been an virus also."

"What...!" Axl finally spoke again as he got out of the last bit of rubble on top of him.

"That's crazy! So you and Virus are practically brothers...!"

Axl was in clear shock as he watched Kazu nod his bloody head.

"Now I remember. You were somewhat jealous of me."

"I was not jealous. You received all the attention from Mina, and when I think about it, you are just an spoiled junk...!" Virus hissed and Kazu stiffled his laugh.

"Admit the truth...! What do you think, Virus...?"

"I think you are a, piece of junk not even deserving to live!"

"Come now, we're brothers, so let's be nice now. Anyhow, or respect, 'cause I'm older." Kazu said, waving his hand up and down at Virus.

"Besides, your name's not really Virus too you know. It's-"

"Blaze, I know. I don't have amnesia unlike someone here."

"Eh...! Dont' talk that way." Kazu snapped.

"Well, let's continue to fight! In our real forms..."

The two replods' bodies were engulfed in light as the designs on them changed. Kazu had a black and white pattern in his style. Blaze, formerly Virus, also had similar styles as his older brother.

"Let's go...!" They both yelled as they charged towards each other, while Axl watched, knowing that it was the brothers' fight, not his.


	16. Chapter 15

Prjct. War: Yay, you stil didn't leave me! Glad to have someone that will stay instead of leaving because of not updating for long time. Your reviews are basically what helps me to continue!

Chapter 15

Blaze ducked as Kazu tried to stab him, who dodged the sidekick performed by his younger brother.

"This is taking forever..." Kazu murmured as he dodged some more.

"I thougth you loved to fight. Back that time, you loved to kill." Blaze blurted out and Kazu frowned with hatred filled in his eyes.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me now, I changed!" He said, side kicking Blaze's side of the face.

"Oh, but you don't change much. Your battle movements and such are still the same as ever. Useless." He siad as he elbowed Kazu in the stomach.

"You... you're the one that's useless..." Kazu said angrily, kneeing Blaze's head, who fell back.

"Still strong as ever. But now I'm stronger."

"Don't get cocky! Besides, that's what leads to defeat...!"

"Whatever."

"Respect would be nice." Kazu snapped.

"Whatever...! Now shut up and fight worthless rat!"

"Idiot... always acting like that." Was only Kazu's reply.

"Let's just fight now. Since you want to so badly." Kazu added as he started fencing, while Blaze dodged the stabbing moves.

"Come on, come on, I want to hit." Kazu repeated over and over as he finally got his younger one's shoulder.

"Yes, hit!" He said as he started attacking again, while the other fought back.

"Do better man, I'm getting so board!" Kazu finally yelled, and Axl took it as an surprise and fell back down, as an bucket fell down onto his head.

"Yikes..." He murmured.

"Heheheh, fun like always! You're so fun to fight with!" Kazu siad as he started beating Blaze, who was now tired.

"How can I get tired this easily...? Wait... Kazu has that ability..." He thought.

"An ability to wear out his enemy easily if he hits." He completed his thought as his stomach was kicked by the older reploid.

"Come on, get up so that I can have more fun!" Kazu said happily.

"Just as I thougth, you're an cold blooded killer."

"No, I'm not! You are an cold blooded controller!" Kazu talked back.

"You're acting just like an child!"

"You acted like on first! You are just jealous like always!"

"So what if I am! Even if I do die, I'll take you with me!"

"SHUT UP, MAN!" Kazu screamed as he uppercutted Blaze.

"Ow, my head..." Axl thought as he removed the bucket, which was stuck until now.

"Eh! They're still fighting! And why are those two scremaing at each other instead of fighting...?" Axl questioned himself.


End file.
